Twisted & Unrecognizable
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: A long time ago Severus Snape was not the greasy, sarcastic bat of the dungeons but a beautiful, affection starved child. How did he become who and what he is now? Will Kingsley be able to show Severus it's alright to love himself and make Severus believe that Kingsley loves him? EWE and Yaoi; Don't Like It? Don't Read It! Complete!


**_Re-Edited and Re-Posted on February 21, 2013; I think I found all my misakes...if not you'll live. That I can guarantee!_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Twisted & Unrecognizable_

_Notes: AU, OOC and Yaoi. Severus is still be alive but everything else is based on the events in Cannon. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; JKR does. I will not make any money from this fic. *Sniffles*_

_**~~~~~~~*******Chapter 1*******~~~~~~~~**_

Prologue...

Inside an old, rundown home on Spinner's End in Cokeworth, a beautiful seven year old boy played with his worn toys on the scuffed floor in his almost empty room. His father, a muggle as his mother called him, Tobias Snape pushed the door open hard, allowing it to slam into the wall.

The older man stormed into the room and grabbed the little boy, who was trying to shrink away from his father's rage, by his black hair. The angry man proceeded to pull the frightened child roughly off the floor, a vile sneer on his thin lips.

Tobias brought his thin, haggard face so it hovered in front of his son's; "You're a disgusting little creature, unnatural and ugly. You're an abomination against nature! You and your useless whore of a mother!"

To punctuate his hateful thoughts his father threw his son to the floor, kicking him in his already tender side. Each powerful kick was highlighted with more cruel words. The young boy didn't know why his father hated him so much; so he had magic but so did his mother.

Was that a reason for his father to hate him? What was so wrong with him that his own father beat him without care? Why did his mother never help him? Why didn't she stop his father from hurting him? The little boy was sobbing in both mental and physical pain by the time his father had worn himself out.

As quickly as the man came he left, slamming the door harshly as he stomped down the hall. The sound of door being thrown open and a feminine scream of anguish was heard throughout the house. The scared young boy didn't understand anything anymore. He tried to be good, he tried so hard to make his parents proud, so they would love him.

The seven year old child finally understood why no one cared for him; he was ugly and disgusting. So revolting that even his own mother looked at him with indifference when she saw the bruises his father gave him. His mother was too concerned and wrapped up in her own pain and self-pity to help her son.

He was an abomination! It must be so. Why else would a father hate their son? Hit them until they cried out for mercy, pleaded for it all to stop. The onyx eyed boy hated himself then, he deserved to look like what he was; ugly, disgusting and abhorrent.

As if his magic heard his wishes it began to swirl around the beautiful boy causing his thick, glossy shoulder length black hair to change. His dark locks became lanky and greasy. His ethereal alabaster skin yellowed into a sallow color reminiscent of old parchment.

Another change happened to his straight aquiline nose; it became hooked with several bumps in it, as if it had been broken several times. His plump, pouty lips shrunk, becoming thin. The only thing that remained of the once beautiful boy was his glittering onyx eyes.

When his magic settled again the little boy stood and walked over to the cracked mirror on the back of his door. He looked upon his new self and took in the changes to his body. He was pleased with his work. Maybe his father wouldn't hurt him anymore. Maybe by looking like he should his father would be kind to him.

It wasn't logical but to a distraught and hurting seven year old it made perfect sense. Unfortunately, the child's hope was in vain. The next day his father was even crueler with his taunting words as he rained down abuse onto his son's little body.

When his father finally left his room the broken boy drowned in his pain. An unfathomably deep sorrow flowed through him finally reaching his soul and heart, coloring them in sadness, changing them into something twisted and unrecognizable.

This day the beautiful, kind, lonely boy who just wanted to be loved turned cold, bitter and jaded. It would be another thirty-one years until someone saw the beautiful boy again. Thirty-one years would pass until Severus Snape opened his frigid heart to let another completely in.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**_

_**For anyone wondering young Severus' magic cast a sort of accidental glamour on him.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Twisted & Unrecognizable_

_Notes: I could not figure out Kingsley's age so I made him older than Severus. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; JKR does. I will not make any money from this fic. *Sniffles*_

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 2*******~~~~~~~~~**_

Thirty-One Years Later...

The war was truly over! He was finally free from the yoke of the Dark Lord. Severus Snape still could not believe it! He had waited for years for this day to come. He had waited for the day when Harry would defeat the creature known as Voldemort. Severus kept waiting to wake up and realize it was all a very good dream.

It happened a few months ago on the second of May, a day Severus would celebrate for the rest of his life. It felt as if he was reborn that day in May. When the Dark Lord fell the Dark Mark disappeared and no longer stained the sallow skin of his forearm.

Severus sighed in contentment. Yes, he was grievously injured from being bitten by Nagini but Potter refused to let him die. Stubborn Gryffindor! But the words were no longer spat hatefully in his head. Now they were thought with grudging affection; the boy really didn't know when to stop saving people.

However, the potions master was grateful to the seventeen year old teen. Harry had saved his life twice over. The first time was after Nagini had savaged him in the Shrieking Shack and again when he spoke on Severus' behalf in his Wizengamot hearing. Severus was unable to attend due to the fact that he was in and out of consciousness from Nagini's venom.

Severus' recovery was slow; the venom from Voldemort's familiar was extremely toxic and potent. Fortunately, the Healer who was assigned to Arthur Weasely was happy to help the great Harry Potter and consented to consult with Madam Pomfrey about Severus' wounds.

There the potions master had remained in the infirmary for two months, taking daily doses of anti-venom under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. Healer Pye had visited to instruct Pomfrey on the dosage and frequency; the treatment would take longer for Severus than it did for Arthur seeing as Nagini had pumped vastly more of her deadly poison straight into Severus' neck.

The former spy's only complaint about those days was he was bed bound, lying there feeling like a useless invalid, which he to some extent was. It was frustrating to the onyx eyed man but he endured and now six months after the Final Battle he was back in his family home, Spinner's End.

But the once rundown neighborhood was coming back to life. It seemed that during the year that Severus was away in the magical world his old neighborhood began undergoing an overhaul. The old row houses were being renovated and refurbished; shrubs were trimmed and flowers planted. Making the once dreary block look fresh and alive.

Severus decided to go with the flow. He had a new lease on life after all and he refused to spend it in a musty house reeking of neglect and disrepair. His home now boasted a small patch of green grass and beautiful flowering shrubs lined the short walk up to his front door. It also helped that Severus charmed his grass and shrubs in the middle of the night to always stay green during the spring and summer. What the muggles didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

He even hired muggle painters to repaint the worn exterior of his home; it was now a sedate shade of beige, white doors and shutters standing out pristinely against the house. His front porch was now a gorgeous stained dark wood and Severus was quite pleased with the results.

But the pride he felt when he walked inside his childhood home was overwhelming. No longer was the house a dark reminder of his abusive childhood. When he returned after the was he had stripped it down to the studs. Refurnishing it sparsely but with great care and now the house now looked warm, lived in and inviting.

Never would Severus have thought that his life would be as pleasant, or carefree, as it was now. After his full recovery, and being found innocent at his Wizengamot hearing, Severus had finally patented and marketed his Wolfsbane and a few other invented potions.

He was pleased that his potions were all doing so well for being so new to the potions market, bringing him a pretty galleon from the many apothecaries who purchased the rights to brew them. Severus' once paltry Gringotts vault was now filling up quite nicely and since he had no real monthly bills he saved most of it and invested some of it.

Severus looked up from sweeping the front porch when he heard his name called, turning he couldn't help the smile that slid onto his thin lips. His lover of three months, Kingsley Shacklebolt, beamed at him, warmth in his brown eyes as he looked at the shorter man on the porch.

The former spy felt his heart warm at the site of his lover smiling at him. Salazar, he hadn't even felt this happy, or cared for, when he had been good friends with Lily Evans. Severus stilled missed his best friend but that sadness was tempered by time.

He knew Lily would be proud of him if she were alive. Severus had done his best to repent for the sins of his past and it seemed he was finally being granted his redemption after all this time.

A soft kiss to his thin lips brought Severus out of his thoughts. He smiled against Kingsley's full lips, pressing back against the older man's. Gods, he would never get tired of this man kissing him.

It still boggled the dark haired man that this strong, attractive, decent man wanted him; an ex-Death Eater. Severus didn't need to know though, he was just grateful to have Kingsley by his side.

Who would have known six months ago that one day in the near future Severus would be kissing the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, on his front porch? Severus certainly didn't but it seemed life did enjoy giving Severus surprises, this one however was fully welcomed.

Kingsley took Severus' thin, pale hand in his large cocoa colored one and led him into the house so they could relax, have dinner and talk about their day. It was an end of the workday ritual the two men indulged in; with everything still being rebuilt it was easy to get swept away in the craziness.

Both men enjoyed this time to unwind from the stress of their days and ground themselves after enduring the madness that was a rebuilding wizarding Britain. They didn't live together but with the amount of time Kingsley spent at Spinner's End he might as well. That was a thought for another day Severus decided as he made his way to the kitchen.

The onyx eyed man enjoyed cooking for Kingsley. The man wasn't picky and would eat pretty much anything, making Severus' job of planning and preparing a meal quite a bit easier. He was a picky eater himself so not having to work around another's culinary likes and dislikes was a plus.

Dinner was a quiet and peaceful affair with both men filling the other in on the happenings going on in their work life. Kingsley's day was generally more exciting than Severus' but that suited the potions master just fine; he enjoyed his quiet sedate life. Merlin knew he had experienced enough excitement in his past to last the rest of his life.

After everything was cleaned and put away Severus snuggled up on the cushy sofa in Kingsley strong arms. Both men reading and enjoying the merrily crackling fire as they sipped from their glasses of fire whiskey.

Soon it was time to retire to bed for the night. After their nightly routines they slipped under the thick blankets and Severus sighed in pleasure when Kingsley scooted behind Severus, spooning his smaller body. The smaller male felt safe and protected inside Kingsley's sweet embrace and sleep as it always did when Kingsley was there came easily.

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story & my oddball pairing so far.**_

_**More back story on how Kingsley & Severus got together next chapter.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Twisted & Unrecognizable_

_Notes: Enjoy Lovelies! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; JKR does. I will not make any money from this fic. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_Dinner was a quiet and peaceful affair with both men filling the other in on the happenings going on in their work life. Kingsley's day was generally more exciting than Severus' but that suited the potions master just fine; he enjoyed his quiet sedate life. Merlin knew he had experienced enough excitement in his past to last the rest of his life. _

_After everything was cleaned and put away Severus snuggled up on the cushy sofa in Kingsley strong arms. Both men reading and enjoying the merrily crackling fire as they sipped from their glasses of fire whiskey. _

_Soon it was time to retire to bed for the night. After their nightly routines they slipped under the thick blankets and Severus sighed in pleasure when Kingsley scooted behind Severus, spooning his smaller body. The smaller male felt safe and protected inside Kingsley's sweet embrace and sleep as it always did when Kingsley was there came easily._

_**~~~~~~~*********Chapter 3********~~~~~~~**_

Severus was awoken to the winter sunlight filtering into his bedroom through the slightly open drapes. Not wanting to get up just yet Severus buried himself deeper under the blankets and closer to his lover's warm body.

A deep chuckle was heard somewhere in the vicinity of Severus' head before a kiss was placed to the black haired man's crown; "I see you're awake Severus." A huff of irritation left the potion master's thin lips. "Unfortunately, I am but I would like to go back to sleep if it's at all possible."

Not waiting for Kingsley's response Severus closed his onyx eyes, snuggled back into his lover's chest and proceeded to drift back to sleep. Unfortunately, Kingsley had other plans. The older man slid out from under Severus' almost slumbering form and slipped on a warm dressing robe before making his way to the en suite bathroom.

Severus huffed loudly in annoyance. He would never get back to sleep now! Sighing through his noise he roused himself from his warm bed, shivering when his feet touched the cold wooden floor. He really needed to get a rug for the bedroom, he was tired of his feet being frozen every morning.

Putting on his own dressing gown Severus made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and complete his other morning rituals. Kingsley was just reappearing from the washroom as Severus passed him. Before his body was out of reach Kingsley placed a quick kiss to Severus' head and a playful slap on his arse.

The former Auror danced away before Severus could retaliate with a slap of his own, quickly leaving the bedroom to start their breakfast. Severus smiled good naturedly at his lover's antics.

Severus was truly grateful to have someone like Kingsley in his life. Their relationship had started when they ran into each other at Hogwarts. Severus was getting a checkup a few weeks after he was released and Kingsley was stopping by to say "Hello" to Madam Pomfrey.

When Kingsley saw Severus there his demeanor was cautious. As if he was approaching a very dangerous animal and was afraid Severus would attack him. Severus for his part was waiting for the condemnation of guilt from the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

No condemnation was forthcoming though. Kingsley approached the former spy kindly if cautiously and inquired about his health. Severus was a bit unsettled by the older man's gentle tone but answered honestly.

The conversation flowed easily between them now that Severus could speak his mind without worrying about what he said. They spoke of so much; their lives at Hogwarts when they were students; Severus had never known Kingsley was in his seventh year when he had entered his first.

Severus found himself speaking of his potions; how he wanted to patent them, sell them and what he wanted to do now that he was free to pursue his passions. Creating new potions being one of them; Kingsley had been supportive and attentive while Severus spoke.

Kingsley then spoke if his work as Minister. He explained how much of a mess the Ministry was still in after Voldemort's fall. The constant pressure on him to round up the rest of the Death Eaters and trying to get their world in order with an undermanned Auror Department. Severus found himself feeling a bit sorry for Kingsley and what he went through every day at work.

They even came from similar backgrounds; Kingsley mother being a muggle. However, Severus was sure that Kingsley childhood wasn't like his in every way. The dark skinned man's parents obvously loved him but it was still nice to talk to someone who had knowledge of the muggle world. It became tiresome trying to explain muggle things like refrigerators and phones to clueless pure-bloods all the time.

Still lost in his thoughts Severus absently picked up his toothbrush, applied the toothpaste and began to scrub his teeth. A dreamy look in his dark eyes, as his and Kingsley's relationship flashed across his mind's eye...

It was now five months since they met in the hospital ward at Hogwarts. Kingsley had stayed on Severus' mind for a long time after their first meeting and the thoughts of the Minister just simply refused to go away. Severus finally broke down and did something about his rather obnoxious thoughts.

Severus took the chance and invited Kingsley over for supper about three months ago. He remembered Kingsley confessing he didn't really know how to cook and he had no one at home to cook for him. Severus convinced himself it was because he wanted to thank the man for his efforts in restoring their world by providing said man with a good meal. It was a bad lie even Severus knew that.

The truth was Severus was scared by his constant thoughts of Kingsley, not all of them were innocent either. It had been so long since he had taken a lover or even showed the slightest interest in anyone sexually. Add to the fact that Severus wasn't all that much to look at and the offers of a relationship were few and far between.

Severus had little hope that Kingsley would be interested in him; he just figured Kingsley accepted his offer out of kindness. He probably didn't want to offend him by refusing his offer of dinner.

Severus couldn't have been more wrong! Kingsley had entered his home and placed a soft kiss to Severus' sallow cheek. When he pulled away the taller man had a bright smile that showed perfect teeth on his handsome face.

Severus didn't know what to do with himself at that moment. Yes, he had taken an interest in the older man but that was as far as he had let himself go. He never thought someone as desirable as Kingsley Shacklebolt would return his feelings.

Severus chuckled as he continued brushing his teeth; Kingsley had looked so nervous when Severus continued to just stare at him and eventually sputtered an apology for misunderstanding Severus' intentions.

Severus had taken that moment to stop the man from talking, placing his lips to the other man's. Their first real kiss was sweet, a simple pressing of their lips. That one simple kiss led them to where they were now, practically living together at Spinner's End.

Leaning over Severus rinsed his now clean mouth and toothbrush before seeing to his other needs. Five minutes later Severus emerged from the bathroom and began to make his way to the kitchen, silently praying his lover hadn't set anything on fire.

Kingsley really hadn't been lying when he said he couldn't cook well. The extent of his culinary skills were making toast, eggs and reheating meals already made for him. All in all the cooking generally fell to Severus and he didn't mind it one bit.

He liked taking care of Kingsley. Severus liked that Kingsley relied on him to cook his meals and brew any potions the man may need. It was nice to be needed for something other than information or his skills in the Dark Arts.

Make no mistake Severus was not Kingsley's little housewife; that would never happen! Severus would castrate anyone who suggested it. Kingsley pulled his fair share of weight around the house as well. Laundry was the task he was finally relegated to; the man really was a nightmare with most cooking or cleaning charms.

An amused smile came to the younger man's lips when he walked into the kitchen and watched Kingsley try to scrape the burned sections off the toast. Severus cleared his throat, hearing his lover Kingsley turned and flashed him a sheepish grin.

Deciding to rescue the man from certain culinary disaster Severus shooed him out of the way so he could get breakfast underway. Kingsley took his customary perch on the bar stool at the counter and watched Severus' hips and bum sway as he made his way deftly around the kitchen.

The younger man smirked at his lover when he caught those coffee colored eyes checking out his backside and winked saucily at the seated man. Soon enough Kingsley's focus was pulled from Severus' pert backside by the appearance of his breakfast.

Both men dug in happily, once again enjoying the comfortable silence. Kingsley wiped his mouth when he finished his pancake and spoke; "Remember, Sev, we have that thing tonight at Hogwarts." Severus scowled; oh yes he remembered the thing as Kingsley referred to it as.

This thing was a remembrance for the people who had fallen in the Final Battle. Severus had no issue with this at all, many good men and women died that day and they deserved to be remembered with the highest of honors.

Severus' issue lay with the timing and planning. The event was to take place at seven at night and the dress was formal. They were turning a somber event that deserved the utmost respect into a cocktail party with depressing undertones. Whoever planned this thing was a moron!

"I remember perfectly well, Kingsley. I shall be ready by six forty-five so we can floo to Minerva's office." Kingsley just smiled, taking Severus' slim hand and placed a soft kiss to his palm; "Thank you for coming, Severus. I know you hate these kinds of things."

Severus just nodded and stood so he could clear up. Before he moved away to clean the dishes Severus placed a kiss to Kingsley's bald head. He knew Kingsley thought he didn't like going to social events because of the crowds and while in the past that reason was valid it wasn't the reason now.

Severus now hated these things because people stared at him when he walked in with Kingsley. They looked at him with judgment in their eyes and no matter what Severus did, no matter how well he dressed or acted, those eyes judged him wanting.

It frustrated and hurt Severus; why couldn't people just accept him for who he was. Yes, he wasn't the nicest person, or most attractive, but he was a good person underneath the sarcasm and horrible past choices.

It was always this way for Severus though; no one looked at him and saw him. Well that wasn't one hundred percent true. Kingsley saw him and the onyx eyed man knew his lover cared for him. But sometimes he just wanted Kingsley to hold him tightly, while telling him he loved him, that Severus was perfect as he was. However, he would never ask his taller lover for this Kingsley needed to do it on his own.

As strong as Severus was he would always have that lonely, sad, beautiful boy crying out in the back of his mind. That scared little child still cried out for the love, and support, that was so cruelly denied him in his childhood.

Shaking his head at his upsetting thoughts Severus began casting the cleaning charms on the dishes in the sink and the dirty kitchen counter. He pushed his thoughts to more mundane things like what would he wear tonight...

_**So we are moving right along! I hope you all are enjoying it so far and slash will occur next chapter.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Twisted & Unrecognizable_

_Notes: Almost done with the fic. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; JKR does. I will not make any money from this fic. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_It was always this way for Severus though; no one looked at him and saw him. Well that wasn't one hundred percent true. Kingsley saw him and the onyx eyed man knew his lover cared for him. But sometimes he just wanted Kingsley to hold him tightly, while telling him he loved him, that Severus was perfect as he was. However, he would never ask his taller lover for this Kingsley needed to do it on his own._

_As strong as Severus was he would always have that lonely, sad, beautiful boy crying out in the back of his mind. That scared little child still cried out for the love, and support, that was so cruelly denied him in his childhood._

_Shaking his head at his upsetting thoughts Severus began casting the cleaning charms on the dishes in the sink and the dirty kitchen counter. He pushed his thoughts to more mundane things like what would he wear tonight..._

_**~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 4*********~~~~~~~~~**_

Severus fidgeted with the sleeve of his over robe while he checked his appearance for the last time before they left for Hogwarts. He selected to wear a dark emerald green shirt with silver detailing, black slacks and a rich black over robe; each piece of clothing was well made and they clung to Severus' lean form.

Taking a deep breath Severus slipped on his black boots and made his way to the floo. When he arrived he smiled while giving an appreciative look at the outfit Kingsley had selected to wear; black under robes with a stunning silvery grey over robe. The large man looked unbelievably handsome, his robes highlighting his muscular shape, and Severus once again had to think again why was this man with him?

Taking Kingsley's hand they made their way into the floo. Kingsley wrapped himself around Severus, who had already grabbed a pinch of floo powder, throwing the fine powder Severus shouted their destination; "Hogwarts, Headmistresses' Office, Scotland" followed by the password of "Leon".

A flash of green fire later and Severus and Kingsley were being warmly greeted by Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Severus couldn't stop the woman from hugging him and truth be told he didn't want to.

Throughout the years Minerva had been the mother figure he never had. No matter how acerbic Severus was the stubborn woman refused to back down when she felt something was in his best interest. For that Severus would always be grateful to the older woman. Not that he would ever tell her that but Severus knew that Minerva knew how he felt for her.

Once the greetings, casual conversation, and hugs were given Kingsley held out his arm for Severus to take. Blushing lightly Severus slipped his arm around Kingsley's and allowed himself to be escorted to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Great Hall Severus had to grimace; the decor was overdone for what the event was meant to be. Who decorated with streamers at a memorial event? Severus' internal question was answered in the next moment when Ginevra Weasely appeared to welcome them.

"Do you like it? I didn't want it to be too sad so I livened up the decoration." Kingsley nudged Severus to warn him to be nice and to not filet the youngest Weasely until she cried. Kingsley spoke for the both of them while Severus smiled but it was probably more of a grimace.

"It is quite a departure from the traditional decor that I was expecting. I'm sure everyone will be speaking about it for days to come." Severus heard the slight insult, but apparently Miss Weasely did not as she proceeded to preen at Kingsley's words.

Severus watched as Ginevra moved onto the next people entering the Hall. Moving away from the doors Kingsley and Severus began to circulate the large room, making small talk, and exchanging pleasantries with friends and colleagues.

Severus saw the group of women who loved to make him feel horrible, not that Severus ever showed them how much their barbed comments hurt him. He prayed that Kingsley would avoid them or at the very least wouldn't hear the mean spirited words they directed at Severus.

Kingsley was above all else was a protective, caring, man who took great offense when someone was rude, or disrespectful, to someone he cared for. Fate, as it usually was, was not on the onyx eyed man's side that night. When they passed the harpies Kingsley stiffened when he head the loudly whispered disparaging remarks of "Slut" and "I wonder when the Minister will tire of his newest toy?" being directed at his lover.

Severus tried to mask the hurt showing minutely in his eyes before Kingsley turned and saw it but he wasn't quick enough. He knew Kingsley saw the pain in his dark eyes and he wasn't surprised when Kingsley's usually warm chocolate eyes hardened as he glared at the group of wicked banshees.

Apparently, the women got Kingsley's message since they stopped giggling and quickly moved to another section of the room. Severus hoped that Kingsley would just let it go but that hope wasn't to be; "We'll speak on what I heard when we get home, Severus."

Severus just nodded his raven head but responded back when Kingsley pressed their lips together. The smaller male took comfort in his lover's reassurance and support. The night from that point on was blessedly void of rude comments and insults.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

Kingsley and Severus returned home at ten thirty that night and Kingsley pulled Severus' smaller form into his arms, pressing their chests together. His large hand grasped Severus' chin lightly, making Severus remove his head from the larger man's shoulder. He tightened his arms around Kingsley's neck before allowing his head to be raised to look Kingsley in the face.

When their eyes met Severus felt his heart warm at the blazing emotions he saw in Kingsley's eyes; "I don't want you to believe what those women said tonight. You, Severus, are beautiful, honorable and caring. I'm lucky to have you in my life and I have no intention of leaving you."

Severus didn't know what to say in response to his lover's sweet words. God knew he wanted to believe them but it was hard when all your life you've been told you were greasy, ugly, weird or just unwanted. Not knowing what else to do Severus crushed his thin lips to Kingsley's full ones.

Their tongues met and battled against each others in a fiery kiss with Severus trying to express everything he was feeling at the moment; all the love, happiness, feelings of safety, fear, and insecurity. Kingsley responded just as intensely to Severus' unspoken confession, pouring comfort and support back via his lips, tongue and teeth.

Kingsley brought his hands to Severus thighs and lifted his slender body off the ground. The younger man wrapped his long legs around Kingsley's narrow hips instinctively, as they continued to break apart and collide again in a torrent of hard kisses.

They made their way through the house and up the stairs in a hurricane of kisses, moans and teasing touches. Finally, they reached Severus' large bed where Kingsley deposited his smaller lover gently.

"You are beautiful, Severus. Tonight I want to show you how gorgeous you really are." Severus moaned at the sensual promise in Kingsley's deep voice. He still didn't dare to believe Kingsley's words lest he take them back or not truly mean them.

Severus had been led on in the past, tricked to let his guard down, and then left alone after he had outlived his use. He knew Kingsley wasn't like his past lovers and Merlin knew he wanted nothing more then to believe the man undressing him with such tender care.

He felt his eyes begin to water as the loving treatment brought all the hateful, cruel words to the forefront of his mind. Making him remember that he was ugly, reminding him that he didn't deserve love or care. Abhorrent creatures don't deserve love as his father was always keen to tell him as he beat him.

Kingsley seemed to realize something was wrong with his lover and stopped removing Severus' clothes to look into his lover's wet eyes. "Severus. Severus, look at me!" Severus just closed his crying eyes and shook his head. He couldn't let Kingsley see him like this, it was pathetic!

Severus tried to roll away from Kingsley's body but was promptly grabbed and held against his lover's strong body; "No Severus you're going to talk to me. What's wrong? Please baby tell me what's the matter so I can fix it. Was it what those women said tonight?"

Severus gave up trying to get away and pressed his face into the crook of Kingsley's neck, as he let his tears flow. In a muffled small voice Severus spoke; "I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't know why you stay with me."

"You're so handsome and kind, anyone would want you. I don't deserve someone as kind and caring as you. Someone like me deserves to be alone." Kingsley once again seized Severus' chin and forced him to look into Kingsley's soft brown eyes.

"Don't apologize, Severus. Never apologize for expressing how you feel. Why do I stay with you? Because you challenge me every day with your intelligence and stubbornness. What do you mean someone like you doesn't deserve me? What do you mean when you say you deserve to be alone?"

Severus blinked away his tears and looked into Kingsley's eyes, letting the pain and sorrow he had been holding in since he was seven years old show through. Kingsley's eyes softened further as his strong arms tightened around Severus' slender body.

"Someone like me. Someone ugly who doesn't deserve to be loved. I'm so disgusting that even my own father and mother didn't care for me or love me. They just ignored me or beat me until I understood that I was unnatural and unwanted."

"You shouldn't be with someone whose own parents couldn't even love him. I'm grateful for the time we've had together but I just keep waiting for you to realize you could do better and leave."

Kingsley's eyes filled with anger but it quickly turned to determination mixed with an emotion that no one had ever directed at Severus before; that emotion was love. "Severus I'm going to tell you a few things and I want you to listen. I'm with you because as I said you challenge me with your intelligence, your quick wit and stubborn will to have your own way when you think you're right."

"I love that you care for me enough to cook for me, clean up after me, and when I come home from a stressful day you do little things to help me relax. You are not unnatural or unwanted. Your parents were the unnatural ones!"

"You, Severus Snape, are beautiful and kind. It's for all these reasons that I have fallen in love with you. I love you, Severus, and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. Don't ever doubt me in this because I will be telling you how much I love you, how beautiful you are, everyday until you believe it."

Severus stayed quiet as he let Kingsley's impassioned words flow through his mind. He couldn't help but begin to believe those lovely words; someone loved him for whom and what he was. Up until tonight Severus had just believed that his lover cared for him but never did he hope that Kingsley could truly love him.

Once he started to believe Kingsleys' words they began to bring a burning warmth into his very soul, pushing away all the negative feelings Severus had been holding inside himself. He finally believed it; someone loved him for who he was and they wanted him, faults and all.

A blinding smile broke onto Severus' face. While inside his unnaturally twisted soul and heart began to heal and return back to their normal state. The burning warmth continued to build and spread outward to Severus' very skin. Kingsley had to let go as Severus' magic rippled and burned its way across his skin.

The more Severus believed Kingsley words the hotter the feeling inside him became until it condensed in a blinding flash of light that completely encased his thin body. When the light faded Kingsley froze when he looked at his lover's body while Severus just looked at Kingsley in confusion.

Kingsley summoned his wand and transfigured a mirror out of a pillow so Severus could see what he was seeing. The onyx eyed man looked into the mirror and froze. Where there once sat an ugly, sallow skinned, twisted man now sat a beautiful man.

Severus' lank, greasy hair returned to its once thick, shiny state that he hadn't seen in over thirty years. He turned his dark eyes to his now porcelain skin and touched it tentatively, as if it would all disappear in an instant if he was too rough.

Tears of happiness replaced the tears of sorrow as Severus continued to peruse his new yet old appearance; his nose was once again straight, his thin lips had filled back in again giving his lips a pouty look. It was overwhelming to see that beautiful, sad, lonely boy all grown up and staring back at him.

Severus yawned loudly. He guessed removing the accidental glamour he had placed on himself in childhood had taken a lot of magical strength and energy out of him. Kingsley reached his hand out to stroke Severus' cheek tenderly as if Severus would break if he was to rough.

"What happened, love? I'm not sure I understand." Severus smiled at his confused lover and in a sleepy voice he explained; "When I was seven I wished I looked the way I thought I should, ugly and disgusting. My magic reacted to my desperate wish and my appearance shifted to what it was."

"I never knew it was reversible. I tried several counter charms and potions to make the accidental glamour go away but it refused to budge. After experiencing what I just experienced I can only guess that it was deeply connected to my emotions and feelings."

Kingsley nodded, looking more comfortable now that he knew what happened to his lover's body; "So all this happened because I told you I loved you?" Severus contemplated Kingsley's words before answering slowly.

"I believe it was partially that but it was also that I believed your words with my whole heart and soul. When I let myself open my heart completely, laid myself vulnerable and bear in front of you, I think all of it combined to release the glamour I constructed unknowingly in my youth."

Kingsley smiled brightly, waving his wand to banish their clothes to the laundry and took his now tired lover into his arms. Severus just let his worn body be moved under the covers and held against Kingsley's muscular, warm body.

"You're even more beautiful than before, Severus. I love you." The smaller man nuzzled Kingsley's chest, placing soft kisses to the mocha skin; "I love you too, Kingsley. Thank you for loving me for me."

After his words Severus shifted into a more comfortable position, languishing in the love radiating from the older man and let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Kingsley breathing with a soft smile on his lips.

_**Yes I know I said there would be slash but it just didn't fit into the chapter. So next and final chapter will feature slash. Thanks for your patience.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Twisted & Unrecognizable_

_Notes: AU as Severus will still be alive. Everything is based on Cannon except Severus surviving the war. I f'd up the date of the Final Battle it should read May 8. Thank You to everyone who reviewed, favorite'd & followed! This is the last chapter so enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; JKR does. I will not make any money from this fic. *Sniffles*_

_Previously:_

_Kingsley smiled brightly, waving his wand to banish their clothes to the laundry, and took his now tired lover into his arms. Severus just let his worn body be moved under the covers, and held against Kingsley's muscular, warm body._

_"You're even more beautiful than before Severus. I love you." Severus nuzzled Kingsley's chest, placing soft kisses to the mocha skin; "I love you too, Kingsley. Thank you for loving me for me."_

_After his words Severus shifted into a more comfortable position, languishing in the love radiating from the older man and let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Kingsley breathing with a soft smile on his lips._

_**~~~~~~************Chapter 5*********~~~~~~**_

Severus awoke the next morning to the feeling of warmth and wetness around his morning erection. Peeling sleep hazed eyes open while looking down he saw his lover giving him a lust filled look as he took Severus' long length into his mouth all the way to the root.

Severus moaned when the tip of his cock rubbed up against the undulating flesh of Kingsley's throat; gods the man knew how to bring Severus to a right state of madness.

Those large, calloused hands were massaging the soft skin and muscle on the onyx eyed man's inner thighs, driving him further towards what would certainly be a mind blowing orgasm.

His dark-skinned lover continued to bob his bald head, deep throating Severus' length on every downward pass while swallowing around the head of his member; pulling mewls and moans from Severus' lips.

All to quickly Severus' back arched as his orgasm rippled through his pleasure riddled body. Kingsley sucked and swallowed every bit of his lover's warm seed and continued to suck and lick until every ounce of Severus' release was cleaned from the sated potion master's softening length.

Severus was a boneless, mindless, mass of wizard when Kingsley slinked up the bed to nestle in between Severus' still spread legs. Hovering on his knees and hands Kingsley lowered his swollen lips to his lover's, pressing them together softly as he thrust his talented tongue into the smaller male's waiting mouth.

The dark haired man felt his arousal stir along with his limp cock. With his need rising he responded more fervently and began to slide his tongue against Kingsley's, enjoying the way their tongues seemed to dance around the others in a seemingly perfect way.

Severus broke away from the kiss to gasp for air. With his mouth free Kingsley took the opportunity to lavish Severus' gorgeous face with gentle kisses and hard nips to the supple flesh on his lover's long neck.

The onyx eyed man was rapidly hardening again and though they had made love before after last night this seemed to mean more to both men. It was as if after last night's confession and the revealing of Severus' true appearance had knocked down any remaining doubt or hesitancy on both their parts.

Severus reveled in this new feeling of acceptance and openness he now felt with Kingsley. "I love you, Kingsley." It was spoken softly but no less meaningfully. When Kingsley pulled away from suckling on Severus' collarbone and met his onyx eyes those chocolate orbs were filled with so much love.

"And I love you, Severus. Never doubt that I do and I want to thank you for letting me into your life, your heart and your soul. I'll never hurt you or disappoint you intentionally." Kingsley went back to his liberal application of hard sucks to the quickly reddening skin on Severus' neck and moved down to his thin chest.

The smaller male tilted his head back and brought his slender hands to the back of his lover's head, pressing lightly to encourage the man to continue with the delightful torture of his sensitive skin. Kingsley understood, as he always did, and continued to worship his lover's seemingly glowing pale skin.

The raven haired man needed more from his lover. He wanted to feel them joined together completely once again. He needed Kingsley to claim him again. "Please, hnnn, Kingsley need you." The older man released Severus' skin and admired the spot he just placed a large hicky on and muttered a few spells.

Severus gasped, arching his back off the bed, when he felt the slight burning sensation of a cleansing charm working inside of him, followed by the slick feeling of lubricant inside of his passage and around the puckered skin of his entrance.

Kingsley repositioned himself, kneeling on his knees in between Severus' thighs. The dark skinned male brought his now lubed fingers down Severus' waiting form, placing teasing touches to Severus' nipples, belly button and hips bones.

The onyx eyed man was grinding upwards trying to get any form of friction on his needy erection but Kingsley stayed out of reach; all except for the damn hand that was slowly driving Severus insane.

Finally, Kingsley hand made it in between Severus' widely spread legs, massaging the sensitive skin around the smaller man's entrance. The older man watched the breathtakingly gorgeous sight of Severus throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure.

When Kingsley began to massage the skin around his rosebud Severus couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped his kiss bruised lips. Tilting his hips upward while bringing his legs up Kingsley's strong arms to equally strong shoulders where he let his long legs rest.

Kingsley stared straight into Severus' dark eyes as he breached Severus' first ring of muscle with his long finger. Those chocolate eyes drifted down the beautiful body under him, taking in every inch of skin that was beginning to shine with sweat until he was captivated by the sight of his finger sliding in and out of his lover's pretty pink hole.

Severus' hands clenched the sheets underneath him, as he began to rock his hips to the rhythm of Kingsley's thrusting finger. A shout of pleasure left his pouty lips when that long finger pressed his prostate lightly. Wanting more Severus thrust his hips down harder, arching his back, and moaning in ecstasy as the next thrust pounded into that lovely little bundle of nerves.

Kingsley was further enraptured by the man below him but snapped out of it when Severus moaned. Coming back to himself Kingsley began to push his first finger harder into his lover's tight channel. When he felt no resistance Kingsley slipped another finger inside Severus' tight body; he began to twirl and scissor his fingers, opening Severus's ass up for larger things.

The smaller male continued to meet each thrust of Kingsley's fingers and was skyrocketing to the highest plateau of pleasure. The continual assault on his sensitive prostate and the delightful burning stretch from Kingsley's additional finger were exquisite to the smaller man.

Soon the final lubed finger was added to Severus' clenching hole, making him howl in pleasure when he felt his rings of muscle being stretched slowly open by Kingsley's thick fingers. He couldn't wait until it was Kingsley's thick cock sliding inside of him, could barely wait until his lover's hard length was spreading him open as the dark-skinned man made love to him.

"Hnhm Ready Kingsley, please need you now! FUCK!" Gods the man on top of him was trying to kill him! Severus' body was shaking in need, his second mind melting orgasm was building quickly in his groin, and the pale man wanted to reach his peak with his lover's length buried deep inside his body.

Kingsley removed his fingers from Severus' stretched pucker, murmured another lubrication spell this time on his large erection. The younger man shivered in anticipation when he saw Kingsley's slickened hard length; Severus wiggled his hips impatiently, trying to hurry Kingsley along.

It failed; Kingsley seemed to be enjoying himself, watching Severus clench the sheets tightly in his hand, his hips writhing as his comely face twisted in frustration. "Patience love. I'll be inside that beautiful body soon enough."

Severus scowled. Though to Kingsley it looked like an adorable pout on Severus' new face, but Kingsley would never tell his lover that. Nope, Severus would not take that information well at all.

Snapping back to his thoughts when an impatient sound rumbled out of Severus' mouth Kingsley lined his slicked length up with his lover's prepared entrance, and slowly slipped the wide head of his hard erection inside his lover.

Severus pushed his hips down to take more of Kingsley's length inside of him. A deep groan left his lips as the burning sensation came back full force when that glorious cock continued to slide inside him, penetrating his slick channel deeper.

Once Kingsley bottomed out he stilled and allowed his smaller lover to adjust for a moment. Severus breathed deeply, relaxing his body until the burning pain subsided to a more tolerable level. When the pleasurable sensations started to overshadow any remaining discomfort he rolled his hips to let Kingsley know he could move.

Bringing his large hands to Severus' slim hips he grasped them tightly, almost painfully and pulled his slick cock out of his lover's tight heat, thrusting back in slowly. Both men groaned in euphoria as their bodies grinded and pushed against each other's.

Kingsley leaned forward, pressing Severus' smooth legs, which still rested on his broad shoulders, forward, almost bending his lover's body in half. The younger man's hips were now tilted further upwards, opening his lithe body up further for Kingsley to penetrate him deeper. The dark skinned man proceeded to set a slow pace, thrusting deeply in a slow rhythm.

Severus brought his hands up to grab Kingsley's biceps, his ass pushing against his older partner's hard body with every thrust of his dark skinned lover's hips. The sensual sounds sounding from their mouths and joined body were arousing them even further. Everything about their love making was intoxicating to Severus and he was quickly losing himself in Kingsley's sensual ministrations.

The larger man's thrusts were now coming harder and deeper; pinning Severus' prostate with every powerful thrust of the other man's hips. The raven haired man's head was thrown back, exposing the creamy skin of his neck.

Kingsley took full advantage of Severus' exposed neck and lowered his head to that smooth column to continue with his early actions of placing love bites on Severus' skin. Kingsley desired to mark every inch of the beautiful man under him; inside and out. He didn't want Severus, or anyone else, to doubt that this man was his completely; just as Kingsley was Severus'.

The dark haired man was in ecstasy, the euphoric sensations bombarding his already overwhelmed body were becoming too much for him to bear. "Kingsley so close. Please touch men!" The older man didn't respond. He was so caught up in their sex that he simply moved one of his hands from Severus' now bruised hip and wrapped his hand around his lover's leaking length.

"NGH Fuck, don't stop Kingsley. Ahh don't stop!" Kingsley had no intention of stopping and pumped Severus' flushed cock in time with his quick punishing thrusts. Both men were moaning in tandem as the feelings and sensations flooding them began to rise higher and higher.

Severus felt that coil of heat tightening in his belly and with one more brutal thrust to his already abused prostate Severus was screaming his release to the ceiling. He felt his rings of muscle clench around Kingsley's penetrating length, his toes curling as heat spiraled through his shaking body.

Kingsley continued to pump his length in long strokes as jet after jet of cum erupted from Severus' slit; staining their sweaty stomachs. Severus' eyes were half-lidded, and hazed as he watched his lover continue to pump his length until he began to soften again.

Kingsley removed his stroking hand from Severus' deflated cock, as well as the hand on his slim hip. Those talented large hands clamped down on the back of Severus' knees, and pushed them forward until they were almost resting on the bed next to the raven haired man's head.

Severus mewled as Kingsley's already hard pace sped up. That wonderful cock was sinking into his willing body, sliding against his still trembling walls, as his prostate was struck ruthlessly over and over again.

Severus wasn't sure how long Kingsley continued to pound into his relaxed body, but he eventually moaned in pained pleasure when Kingsley's length pulsed deep inside of him, filling him, and marking him completely with his seed. The larger male continued to rock his hips until his length began to wilt inside of his lover's sopping wet channel.

Lowering Severus' legs back to the bed Kingsley laid his body on top of his smaller lover, covering him, and pressed sweet kisses to Severus' lips. Neither cared that they were covered in cum and who knew what other bodily fluids. All that mattered was that they were together.

Severus stared into his lover's warm brown eyes, and felt his heart soar when all he saw was love; not one hint of fear or hesitation. The younger man knew in that sweet moment that he would never let this man leave. No words were spoken between them; their eyes said everything they both wanted to say. Severus brought his head up and pressed a kiss to his love's lips, nipping his bottom lip as he pulled away.

Kingsley smiled lovingly down at his beautiful lover. Shifting so he was lying on his side next to the smaller male Kingsley ran his hands over Severus' belly, cock, and down to his entrance, murmuring a gentle cleansing charm to remove the remains of their lovemaking.

Severus shivered as Kingsley's magic slid over his skin, and moved inside of his sensitive channel. Once he felt the spell stop working he rolled onto his side so he could look into his partner's cocoa colored eyes. A smile was on Severus' face, as he continued to stare at his lover, not minding that his eyes were sliding shut as sleep crept up on him.

The last coherent thing Severus remembered was hearing Kingsley's deep voice softly telling him he loved him with all his heart. Severus knew that Kingsley meant every word he said to him. Severus would no longer be alone, unloved and unwanted for the rest of his days. As long as Kingsley was with him he had all he needed.

Severus really could believe that he was beautiful, and loved when he looked into Kingsley's loving eyes. No longer was his soul twisted and unrecognizable by the scars and darkness from his childhood. Now he could really be free to be himself; faults and all.

_**Well that is it lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the story.**_

_**To any readers that are following my other ongoing stories I will be updating them all in the next few days; Patience Please! Thank you!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
